Universal Raiders
by pta917
Summary: Before the Raditz ever came to Earth, the three 'remaining' saiyans receive a unique opportunity to expand their terror!
1. Saiyan Welcome

The three saiyans were in a square white room, it almost blinding to luck at, it had two doors one with a small window in it, which was the entrance, and another that was just metal and was the exit for where they would exit. They were wearing their characteristic battle armor, but their scouters were missing, the smaller one Vegeta was standing against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, on the bench in front of him was Raditz with his hands resting on his knees but the taller one, Nappa, was walking back and front, growing more and more impatient with their wait.

''Nappa, why don't you sit down? Walking around wont help.'' Raditz said looking up at the taller saiyan who looked back at him

''I can't! We have been waiting for an hour in this room and nothing.'' Nappa replied punching the wall right above Raditz leaving a dent

Nappa removed his hand from the wall completely unaffected and resumed his walking, till he noticed Vegeta looking back at him with an annoyed look immediately he stopped and sat on floor to not annoy his prince even further.

After a few more minutes passed the metal door finally opened, creating a overwhelming sound of machinery and standing in front of them was Cui, looking at them with his smug smile.

''Is it time?'' Vegeta asked not even taking the time to look at Cui

''Yes and you should feel honored by what your going to participate in.'' Cui said trying to look smug, but under that was jealous of the saiyans

Vegeta was the first to walk into the room, followed by Nappa and then Raditz. The room it self seemed to be a darker color or at least it seemed to be because of the machines and computers covering the walls, on the chairs were several scientists, from different races and these were monitored by other officers. In the central screen which occupied an entire wall, it displayed several graphics and other information. But the most in important thing was who was looking at the screen, it was Frieza's right hand man himself Zarbon.

''Why did you call us Zarbon?'' Vegeta asked looking at the green alien who was now facing them

''Thank you for calling them Cui. I called you as a request from Frieza himself...'' Zarbon started when Nappa interrupted

''So we are finally having some recognition around here?'' Nappa announced with a big smile on his face

''Well...In a way that's what is going to happen.'' Zarbon finished swallowing his pride

''I knew it!'' Nappa said even more amused

''Shut up Nappa! So, Zarbon what's going to happen? Because this sounds to good to be true.'' Vegeta said entering the conversation

''Much to our surprise your little trio as been conquering the must amount of planets and Frieza thought the you could be sent some where for a little break on your activities, so you can have fun. Show the pictures of file 100.'' Zarbon said, finishing with giving a order to the closest scientist

The green and scaly alien, quickly started tipping soon projecting several images of different places, one of them was in outer space and showed a ship with long curved metal arms surrounding a set of revolving, rings that contained a blue sphere of energy, another one showed a space station which appeared to be connected to a asteroid, there were also images of other places some seemed random and then it showed images of different people, from different races.

''That one looks though.'' Nappa whispered to Raditz pointing at a image dubbed Krogan

''This is all very interesting. But were are these images from?'' Vegeta asked ignoring what Nappa was saying

''That is the interesting part. They are all from another universe.'' Zarbon answered with a certain satisfaction

''Good joke Zarbon! It's a shame I forgot to laugh.'' Vegeta replied sarcastically

''Believe me Vegeta, this is a project 5 years in the making and about 3 months ago it was finished and a soldier was sent in with several robots that were able to document everything that you see in this images, but don't worry about the information it is all in your scouters just in case you need it.'' the green alien finished talking and went to another door

As he entered he motioned the saiyans to follow him, they followed the gesture and found them self's on a bridge that made it able for them to see a hole on the ground and for what they could see it went in deep into the planet.

''So this is your portal to another universe?'' Raditz asked pushing Nappas left arm to the side so he could look at Zarbon

''Yes. You will be transported in by your pods. But to actually travel from place to place I would suggest use a ship that you may find on the place were you will land because the pods aren't equipped for this type of travel.'' Zarbon replied pointing at an elevator at the end of the bridge

''This sounds great! Finally well get some time out.'' Nappa said enthusiastically as he started to walk to the end of the bridge

''And you will have about a month to stay there because this isn't that stable, so we aren't sure for how long it will work.''

Vegeta looked back at the alien and didn't even react to what he said, he just followed Nappas lead and went to the elevator followed by Raditz. When the elevator started working it started moving up, but inside was a silent none of the saiyans was commenting on the situation.

''What's the plan?'' Raditz asked breaking the silence

''I want to find one of them Krogan and see if they punch like they look.'' Nappa replied showing eagerness to battle

''Don't worry Nappa you'll fight when the time is right. And for your question Raditz, first we'll find a ship to use and then like Zarbon said we'll have fun.'' Vegeta said finishing with a small grin

Soon the elevator stopped and it opened directly to an attack ball, that had on it's seat a red scouter, which meant it was Vegetas pod, the next floor had a pod with a blue scouter, which belonged to Nappa and finally Raditz arrived at his pod with a green scouter inside. All the saiyans sat down on their attack balls and placed their respective scouters on their right hear.

As soon as they entered their pods, the vessels were shoot at high speed down into the hole, they started going faster and faster, till everything turned into a bright light and they misaddressed, when the light finally began to fade they found them selfs bursting out of a waterfall the lead to a small lake. Vegeta crashed right on the shore creating a massive crater upon impact, Nappa wasn't as lucky and crashed into the dark waters of the lake and finally Raditz landed near a small building that seemed to be studying the lakes water.

The impact of Raditz's attack ball near the small building alarmed the humans inside that quickly came rushing to the small ship, they carefully approached the crater and waited for the smoke to clear, but as they concentrated on that, Vegeta was already emerging from his pod and Nappa had emerged from the lake dragging his vessel out of the water. Before the humans the pod opened, and from it a human like alien emerged, the humans them self's took a few steps back as Raditz floated out of the crater and to the humans.

''Welcome to Eden Prime. I'm Jacob and I'm the head of this research team.'' said a white man stepping out of the croud, of 10 people, he looked at Raditz and raised his hand for a handshake

Raditz looked down at the slightly shorter man and started analyzing him with his scouter, that displayed that the man had a power level of 5. The saiyan smiled and raised his hand to give the man a hand shake, the hands made contact and soon Raditz started to tighten his grip forcing the man to drop to his knees.

''Let me go. Please!'' Jacob pleaded to Raditz

''Of course.'' Raditz replied throwing the man into the sky just for him to be blasted out of the sky by beam of electricity that came from Raditzs left

The group of people all turned to the source of the attack and saw to other people, one of them bald and almost the size of a krogan and the other with black spiky hair, the taller one had his hand aiming at the sky pointing at the place where the man was.

''Nice shoot Nappa.'' Ratiz replied walking up to the two saiyans and placing himself on Vegetas left

''You shouldn't have done that Nappa, but still it was a decent shoot. Now who can tell me were we can find a ship and in trade i won't kill them.'' Vegeta asked in a dominant tone

For a moment no one said a thing, because of the fear of that man might be lying and would in fact kill them.

''Seems like no one wants to talk. Should I persuade them?'' Nappa asked looking at Vegeta

''Well Nappa I think that that won't be necessary but if you want you can do something about that building.'' Vegeta replied

The taller saiyan just smiled and raised him right hand as it started to glow blue as a sphere of energy started forming in his hand and then without even hesitating he threw it at the building causing an explosion upon impact, terrorizing the people even further.

''Alright! I'll tell you, a ship will be delivering supplies to the colony to the south.'' a woman spat out of shear terror

''Good girl. Now I have to say that your fears were right we are going to kill you just because of the fact that there can't be any witnesses.'' Vegeta said gesturing at Raditz to take a step forward

The saiyan looked at Vegeta and then faced the group of people and raised his hand and started charging purple and orange electricity, forming a purple energy sphere on his hand and threw it at the middle of the group completely obliterating the humans.

''Alright, now let's mode south.'' Vegeta ordered taking flight followed by the two other saiyans

The trio flew fast on their way south not finding many things of actual interest, they just say plains and vegetation, of course there was a building here and there but still they didn't see anything important, till in the horizon they saw a great amount of small buildings all together forming what would be a small colony.

''This must be it, and there is a landing pad.'' Raditz said pointing at a big landing pad

Vegeta almost ignored the weaker saiyan and decided to land a few meters from the colony so they didn't call that much attention to them selfs.

They made the rest of the way on foot but was a shoort walk and soon arrived at the colony, they entered a market, it was loud with the sound of people moving around and some calling for costumers, when they walked by a food stand Nappa grabed two pieces of fruit and ate them, right in front of the salesman.

''Hey! You can't just take those without paying for them.'' the man shouted at Nappa who just ignored him

Not happy, the man went after the saiyan and placed his hand on his arm trying to make Nappa face him, this got his attention causing him to turn and face the smaller humanoid.

''You were saying?'' Nappa asked clenching his left fist

''I said that you need to pay for that.'' the man said with a slight hint of fear

''Calm down Nappa. And can you tell me what happened?'' Vegeta said facing the human

''You friend here, just stole and ate my fruit.'' he said

Mean while Raditz was hearing the conversation and unwrapped his tail from his waist, as he did this a couple were passing by with they young child who seeing the tale decided to pull it. The saiyan felt a sharp pain going trough his body he felt on one knee from the pain and looked back at the kid who had just let it go thanks to his father stopping him.

''I'm so sorry sir, he's young.'' the mother said in an apologetic manner

''You will be sorry.'' he roared just before whipping the kid away with his tail

The mother screamed seeing her child fly into the ground and the father looked at Raditz and punched the man in the face, who didn't even react and smiled just before punching the man back knocking him down immediately.

''You are saying those things about me stealing and look over there, Raditz just knocked out two people.'' Nappa denounced proudly to Vegeta

''What did you just do? The plan was to not call attention to our self's!'' Vegeta shouted at Raditz

''I'm sorry Vegeta. But he pulled my tail!'' Raditz replied pointing at the kid, causing Vegeta's rage to start boiling

He was about to punch Raditz himself when as cargo-ship flew above them to the landing pad, his fist lowered and he calmed down.

''It's your lucky day.'' Vegeta said as he ascended into the sky to take a look at the ship

It had about 50 meters in length, it had about four thrusters giving Vegeta the idea that it had to be fast enough to take them were they needed to go.

''What are you two waiting for? Come up here and help me take the ship.'' Vegeta ordered to his two soldiers who were still on the ground

Quickly the two other saiyans jumped into the skies to the side of Vegeta, who gestured at Raditz to go to the point of the ship were the bridge was located while he and Nappa would enter by the hangar. The duo flew straight into the opening door to the hangar and landed right in front of the people who were unloading their cargo. The crew just looked back at the saiyans with out knowing what to do or how to act, Nappa used his scouter to analise all life forms on board and detected three species: human, turian and some asari and all the power levels went from 5 to 20 so they weren't much of a threat.

''All of them are weaklings.'' Nappa said disappointed

''I know Nappa, but we don't need for them to be strong we just need a pilot and a crew to maintain the ship.'' Vegeta said firing a small finger beam at a turian killing him

''What do you mean weakling!? I could take you on easy.'' another turian said at Vegeta flowing with a laugh

Vegeta didn't even reply and started laughing at the reptile and took a step forward leaving his scouter with Nappa, just in case it would get damaged, the turian had a smug smile on his face and tried to charge at Vegeta, who almost like magic disappeared from his point of view causing him to stop and soon Vegeta appeared behind him and punched the turians back breaking it, the alien fell on the floor full of pain just to have the saiyan crush his skull with his foot.

''Good news Vegeta, Raditz has just communicated me that he pilot and his co-pilot are under his control.'' Nappa told Vegeta who had just kicked the turian aside

''Good to hear, now Nappa kill them.'' Vegeta replied grabing his scouter from Nappas hand


	2. Takeover

Vegeta was the first to set foot on the bridge, but this time Nappa wasn't with him. He looked around the dark room full with several screens and panels. Around him the crew looked terrified and in the center standing near the former captain was a very satisfied Raditz.

''Good work Raditz. Now let's see what the captain has to say about the situation.'' Vegeta said, slowly approaching the Asari captain.

Raditz took a step aside from the asari captain letting Vegeta place himself on her side. He stared down at the terrified being and looking down at her figure, he didn't see the completions of a leader on her.

''So, is this the captain Raditz?'' Vegeta asked Raditz calmly.

''No sire, she is the pilot but not the captain!'' Raditz replied in a calm tone.

Vegeta took a deep breath and looked back at the asari who he grabbed by the throat and forced off the pilot chair and into the ground. Right as she fell, the asari tried to crawl away just to have Raditz bring his foot down on her midsection. She grunted and pathetically tried to punch the saiyan's foot, but the man just grinned and pushed harder with enough force for her to stop but not with enough force for her to be hurt.

''Don't harm her to much. We still need a pilot and of course we still need the captain!'' Vegeta announced to the entire room.

For a moment the room went silent and a salarian got up from his chair and took a step forward in the direction of Vegeta.

''I think you're looking for me.'' The alien said, in a defeated tone.

Raditz looked up from the asari to the salarian and again was disappointed to see such a weakling running this ship. On the other side Vegeta was satisfied that a weakling was the captain it makes it easier to take over the ship.

''Interesting! And what is your functions on this vessel?'' Vegeta asked the Salarian.

''Well, I supervise all of the ships functions and...'' he was interrupted as the ship shacked violently.

''Raditz! Go find Nappa and tell to him to not damage the ship.'' Vegeta roared at the other saiyan who quickly obeyed him and ran off the bridge.

''...and I'm the only one on board that can give the code for the ship to doc.'' The Salarian continued this time with a more defiant tone.

''Good, because you and your crew will be taking us to where we want to go.'' Vegeta finished in his usual dominant tone.

The captain lowered his head defeated and Vegeta simply walked away and out of the bridge. Mean while Nappa had been killing anyone who didn't agree to obey his orders, he had just blasted a turian into a wall when his scouter reported someone behind him.

''What do you want?'' He spat at Raditz.

''I don't want anything. But Vegeta wants you to control your self and don't damage the ship.'' Raditz replied.

''Fine. Let's go scout the rest of the ship.'' Nappa said, walking towards Raditz and into a door that lead to a corridor.

Most of their surroundings seemed to be abandoned of any life form, as their eyes could not see anyone else in front of them, but their scouters showed the truth and not far away from them were a small group of people waiting for them. The two saiyans looked at each other as if talking telepathy, Raditz turned to the left and into a room while Nappa turned left to the next corridor. It lead to a small barricade composed of several desks, chairs and shelf's, on the other side were about five people, two humans, and turians and one asari.

''What are these things made of paper?'' Nappa asked placing his hands on one of the shelf's composing the barricade.

''I order you to get out of our ship and maybe you will get out with your life!'' The Asari commanded trying to intimidate the hulking saiyan.

''Don't make me laugh! I don't know what's smaller you or your power level.'' Nappa responded in between laughs.

He stopped for a moment and reached out to her that in panic responded by firing at his hand, but much to her and the rest of the group's shock the man had grabbed the thermal clips with his hand. Then with a quick movement of his hand he threw them back at the source damaging must of the barricade.

''How is that possible!? Humans can't do that!'' One of the Turians said, as he began to panic.

That was when the wall to the right of them exploded as Raditz broke through it and grabbed with each hand. Both the human and Turian began to panic in the ensuing chaos Nappa ripped the barricade apart going fist first into the asari sending her flying. Next to him the sreaming turian took aim and fired, hitting the saiyans armor leaving no damage, seeing this Raditz threw a small desk at the reptile, knocking him out.

''I'll finish this vermin.'' Nappa announced grabbing the knocked out turian by the neck/

''Only him, these three will live for now.'' Raditz replied, placing the four other aliens over his shoulder.

After that they didn't find that much resistance, finally they were the true rulers of that vessel, but as they took their first steps into the cargo hold the saiyans were about to meet with a new challenge standing in front of them was a YMIR Mech. It stood about the same size as Nappa, and next to him was a young human.

Raditz was the first to pay attention to the human, he started walking to wards him slowly and with a grin on his face the human ran in fear and ordered at the YMIR to fire. The mech quickly looked at the saiyan and fired a rocket from his left hand; he looked at the approaching projectile and placed his hands in front of his body as a shield causing it to explode on impact with his hands creating a huge cloud of smog. Then it aimed at Nappa and started firing from his twin mass accelerator cannons, located on the right arm, in response Nappa charged at the YMIR and leaping in the air with his right fist clench, a yellow aura appeared around him, and he soon landed fist first on the mech's right arm removing it.

''How can this be!'' The human wondered from his hiding place behind a crate.

''Our powers are a hole new thing to this universe.'' Said a voice behind him.

The man looked at the source and standing there, with a few scorches on his armor, was Raditz the saiyan placed his hand over the weakling's head and easily lifted him up slowly applying pressure. The saiyan's smile grew as his victim started squirming in pain trying to punch at him. Meanwhile Nappa had just grabbed the mechs head and started to crush it, in reply it aimed his left arm point blank at the saiyan, who looking down at the arm fired his eye-beams damaging it, rendering the YMIR defenseless and with a little more pressure he smashed its head in causing the mech to explode.

''Are you two finished?'' Vegeta said, entering the cargo hold.

''Yes, Vegeta!'' Nappa replied quickly turning to face his superior.

''Yes, sire.'' Raditz said, coming from behind the crates dragging the man behind him

''Good. We are already one hour way to our first stop.'' The saiyan prince informed, with a certain hint of pride on his tone.

The other two simply nodded and followed their leader back to the bridge. As they made their way, an asari opened fire on them just before running down a corridor, obviously they weren't even scratched but Nappa was ready to go and kill her. He was already going on her direction when Raditz grabbed his right arm to stop the taller saiyan.

''What!?'' Nappa spat at Raditz.

''I want to go after her.'' Raditz said, with a small smile causing Nappa to laugh.

''I see what you want! Go ahead!'' He said, between laughs.

Raditz smirked back and made his way down the corridor with his scouter tracking the asari's location. He knew exactly where she was and it gave him a certain pleasure to have such power in his hands and she just being a simple weakling. Soon he arrived at a small break room the lights were half of it was lit but his scouter quickly detected a small power increase to his left. The saiyan looked at the source and it was the asari glowing blue and soon after a table literally flew at him, crashing into him full force.

The asari for a moment let her guard down and took a few steps to the fallen saiyan with her right hand glowing, she was prepared for anything and she was right because Raditz soon got back up and grabbed her arm throwing her into a sofa. She started to get back up just to be pinned down by the humanoid being. Again she started glowing and punched the saiyan full force on the face, but he didn't even flinch and started pushing his hand deeper into her stomach, still she fired a biotic blast which he blocked easily and again applied pressure on her stomach.

''Be quiet blue. Where did you get so much fight from?'' He said, slowly approaching his face to hers

''From my father!'' She replied in disgust trying to punch him again.

''I said, quiet!'' He roared pressuring again on her body.

Finally she stopped, looking down at her placed between the sofa and her, he looked down at her color and also the fight she had in her it called his attention maybe just for this once he would let her live.

''I have a preposition for you. You call me down and I'll let you live.'' He said, very closely to her face.

''I wont do anything for you!'' She protested trying to bite at him.

He was silent and released her, he took a step back letting her get back up with her arms around her stomach which was in terrible pain.

''Think about it. You take my side and I'll assure that you live.'' He said, taking a seat on a nearby chair and at the same time opened his hand to her

For a moment she looked at the man in front of him, a savage to her eyes but still he said that she would live and if he wanted to kill her he could because he had killed everyone before her so she decided to accept this and placed her right hand on his.

''Good decision. Now what's your name?'' he asked closing his hand on hers giving the feeling of her being trapped by this decision

''My name is Lusia.'' She replied with a small gulp.

''Nice to meet you Lusia, I'm Raditz.'' he said with a triumphant grin.

Both of them got back up and headed back to the bridge that once they arrived they saw Nappa ordering around the entire crew of that section while Vegeta looked very attentively at the pilot. Nappa was the first to acknowledge Raditzs' arrival and looked at him seeing him arriving with Lusia and noticed that he was holding her hand.

''What is this! Was she that easy?'' The saiyan asked with several laughs.

''I'm just making sure she doesn't try to run away again.'' Raditz protested causing his comrade to approach them.

Nappa smiled down at her and placed his right hand completely around her neck and lifted her up squeezing the life out of her. Lusia started glowing blue again and soon started to punch and kick at the bigger saiyan who much like Raditz didn't react.

''What are you doing!?'' Raditz asked in a surprised manner

''I'm making sure she doesn't get away and with that giving you a less thing to worry about.'' Nappa replied calmly.

''Put her down.'' Raditz demanded, stretching his right hand out letting pink energy start to build on it.

Nappa looked down at Raditz and opened his free hand at the weaker saiyan ready to fire a blast at Raditz.

''Will you to stop! Nappa let her go, she is Raditz responsibility now.'' Vegeta roared at his two inferiors.

''Alright Vegeta.'' Nappa replied letting go of Lusia who fell to the ground grasping for air.

''Good. Now Raditz take her to your room.''

''But I don't have a room!'' Raditz replied confused.

''I know, it's time for you to find one.'' Vegeta said, finally allowing Raditz and Lusia to abandon the bridge.


	3. A New Stop

Raditz dragged Lusia down the hallway in his search of a suitable room for him and his new companion. He soon found an interesting room and it was Lusia's room. Raditz placed his hand on the metal door and forced it open revealing a relatively large room.

''How did you get a room like this?'' The saiyan asked, forcing the Asari inside.

''I'm the chief of security on this ship.'' She replied, rubbing her right wrist that was hurting because of Raditz pulling it.

He looked at her and he could see that she wasn't lying and that fight that she had in her was also interesting. Then he looked at her clothes, which was just a simple shirt and pants and to him if she was the chief of security she should be wearing armor.

''Where is your armor?'' He inquired.

''It's in my locker.'' She said, pointing at the metal locker near her bed.

''Good. Now put it on!'' He ordered.

Lusia didn't move or reply to the saiyan she just looked at him with a surprised face, because this man thought she was going to strip and dress in front of him.

''Didn't you hear me! Put your armor on.'' Raditz said, in a dominant tone.

''No. You may be ruling the ship but I won't strip in front of you.'' She replied in a defiant manner crossing her arms over her chest.

Raditz clenched his right fist in rage of this defiance he was about to punch her into the wall, but something stopped him and opening his hand; he just turned his back and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Soon a man slowly approached him with a terrifying look.

''I was ordered to tell you that we're almost at the destination.'' The man informed with a constant fear in his voice.

He looked down at the man and used his scouter to read his power level; quickly it read a 5, such vermin he felt like killing him and he would do it. Quickly he reached out with his left hand and placed it around the mans throat and lifted him up in the air, but when he was about to break his neck the door to the room opened. It turned out it was Lusia who came out. She was wearing a black armor that seemed to be made of leather with armor pieces on he shoulders, legs and midsection.

Raditz looked at her and released the man letting him run away, he faced her and slowly approached her examining the armor and it looked weaker than his but still better then nothing.

''What are you looking at?'' She asked, taking a step back/

''Your armor, it looks weak.'' He replied, giving it a push

''To bad it was the only one I had and all others on board are the same.'' She roared at Raditz who grabbed her by the throat in response/

''Don't you talk to me like that! Just remember I can easily kill you'' He yelled in her ear.

''Then why am I still alive?'' She asked in a very calm tone.

Raditz stopped letting go of her and again he was silent asking himself why was he letting her live. She was weak, her power level was 10 compared to him. She was nothing but still he hadn't killed her, but before he could continue thinking his scouter alerted to Nappa approaching them.

''So your ready? The captain as already given the order to land.'' Nappa said, placing his hand on Raditz's shoulder.

''That's good to hear.'' Raditz said, with a small flinch.

''And don't forget to take your asari friend with us!'' Nappa said, in between laughs.

He turned around and walked away leaving the two alone on that hallway. Lusia was still looking at Raditz who by now had appeared to have lost some of his mental strength on her. Still he couldn't let this affect him so he decided to follow Nappa and just signaled her to follow him.

''So...where did we land on?'' she asked trying to break the silence.

''I'm not sure, I heard them talking about Omega.'' Raditz replied still with a low tone.

''You and your friends are not human are you?'' She asked again in the same calm tone.

''No we are not. In fact we are similar but we are superior to them, we are saiyans!'' Raditz said, showing pride in his last words.

''And what is your story?''

''We are from another universe, the last members of the once proud saiyan race and now we live on as planet brokers, as we conquer a planet and sell it for profit.''

She was silent thinking of the horrible things that he had just implied doing and after another look at him seemed to have more than that behind him. Though that wasn't the time to ask him that because what was worrying her right now was what were they going to do in Omega and could Aria fight against their power.

A few minutes later the cargo bay door of the ship opened leading to a messy and busy warehouse in this space station called Omega. The three saiyans walked out of the ship followed by Lusia and took a look around. Vegeta was a bit unimpressed, nothing in this placed seemed to stick out that was till he used his scouter to scan the area and found a few high power-levels. At least compared to the ones on the ship they started their march though the warehouse and soon the markets of Omega.

''Can I stay here and buy a few things for the ship?'' Lusia asked Raditz who looked back at Vegeta waiting for his orders.

''Don't look at me, she is your responsibility now.'' Vegeta replied.

''Alright you can, but I'm going with you.'' Raditz replied back to Lusia.

Vegeta and Nappa continued their way through the market till their progress was halted by a group of five drunken Batarians, one of them walked up to Vegeta with a bottle on his left hand and passed his right hand by Vegetas hair as if he was a pet.

''Look at those two!'' Another batarian said, taking another gulp.

''Yeah, those clothes and the fur belts! What do they think they are!?'' Another one said, just before stumbling into the ground.

The saiyan prince looked at the one who was touching his hair and simply punched him in the gut sending the batarian flying into the rest of his group. The group seeing their friend down decided to rush Vegeta that with an actual grin on his face aimed his right palm at them and fired a blast of energy pulverizing the group.

''Those idiots!'' Nappa said, while using his hand to clear away the smoke.

''Nothing vote vermin. Still seeing them I feel the wish to go find something to drink.'' Vegeta said, as he ascended into the sky followed by Nappa.

The saiyan prince looked around taking advantage of the altitude to scan his surroundings. Soon spotting a building with read neon letters that said Afterlife and his scouter showed a power level of 30 inside of it. A small grin creped up on his face as he flew off in the direction of the club followed by Nappa. At their speed they quickly arrived at their destination. They landed right in front of the batarian guarding the entrance causing him to go up against the door. The four eyed alien got back on his feet and saw the two men walking in for a moment so he was going stop them but he decided to report their arrival to Aria.

The duo entered the main section of the club from where the power level was coming from. Nappa was scanning more of the environment and what got his attention were the asari dancers in the middle stage. The sayian was about to fly up to them but he felt something grabbing his foot and looking down he saw Vegeta stopping him.

''Come on Vegeta, let me have some fun!'' Nappa said, looking down at Vegeta.

''Everything as it is time but for now we are going after that power level.'' Vegeta replied in a very calm and dominant tone.

Nappa landed and walked after Vegeta when he started approaching the stair case that lead to a small lounge where the power level was coming from, but in their way was a batarian holding a assault rifle. Vegeta stopped and looked at the alien who was defiantly in his way and then he heard Nappa mumbling something. Vegeta took a step to the side leaving the batarian face to face with Nappa who punched the alien square in the face sending him into the stairs.

''Happy now?'' Vegeta asked a now smiling Nappa.

''Much better now!'' He said, throwing the batarian out of their way.

Only after a few steps they were at the lounge and in front of them sitting on a sofa was the source of that power, Aria T'loak. She showed a very calm yet dominant completion. Vegeta being the leader of his group approached her and without her permission took a seat on the same sofa as her, causing a reaction from her guards who aimed their weapons at him and Nappa.

''Not many seat near me with out my permission and live. So way do you do it?'' She asked in a still calm.

''Well me and my friend are new here and as I'm in a good mood so I decided to give you a chance to give Omega to me without much violence.'' Vegeta replied.

''You must live under a rock because everyone knows that no one contests my position on Omega.'' She roared showing a small hint of anger/

''I see. But what do you think you can do to stop me from taking it from you?'' He replied in a almost mocking tone because this asari didn't seem to know what she was getting herself into.

Aria looked back at the short man and with a wave of her left hand her guards opened fire on the two saiyans, soon every weapon was firing at the two men who didn't even flinch to the hits that they were being attacked with and after all weapons were empty they were still standing. Much to Aria's surprise Vegeta looked at her with a sick smile on his face ready for her to say something.

''Interesting.'' Aria said, trying to keep her image.

''So, what now?'' Vegeta asked triumphantly while getting up from the sofa.

''I'm not going down without a fight!'' She answered defiantly facing the saiyan prince.

Both of them walked down the stairs with Aria in front with Vegeta at her right and behind them was Nappa and a group of her guards. They walked into a small dark corridor that lead to a big empty chamber.

''What is this?'' Vegeta asked examining the arena.

''This is a fighting arena where my soldiers train and were we will fight.'' Aria replied, opening a door that lead to the arena itself.

Aria took off her coat and was the first to enter meanwhile Vegeta was taking off his scouter and giving it to Nappa who had a small smile on his face. After a while he also entered and both of them were face to face in this arena, which had a dirt floor with four pillars and a 3 meters tall walls. Vegeta was still standing with his arms crossed around his chest while Aria was in a fighting pose already glowing blue as her biotics started to come out.

''Your friend doesn't know what he's getting into!'' A turian guard said, to Nappa as they observed the fight through the viewing window.

''I could say the same thing to you.'' Nappa said, mockingly with a smile.

The asari was the first to attack, charging at Vegeta and bringing her glowing fist down on his face. She quickly looked at him and he didn't react to the attack and responded with a slow kick to her gut sending her into the floor. Aria quickly got back to her feet and jumped in the air firing a biotic blast down at the man raising a cloud of smoke after the impact. She fell back on to the floor and waited for him to come out from the cloud that was till she sensed someone behind her and when she looked there was Vegeta floating looking her right in the eyes and for a moment they were motionless. Vegeta then headbutted her sending her flying through a pillar, causing it to collapse.

The saiyan prince looked down at the fallen asari under all that rubble, waiting for her to get back up which eventually she did in a still glowing blue form. Aria used her biotics to lift up what remained of the pillar and sent it flying at Vegeta. The several pieces crashed into him, sending him finally into the dirt. Aria slowly walked up to her fallen enemy with her left arm injured, bleeding from her nose but still she was standing up and readily approaching the fallen saiyan. Aria covered her right fist in biotic energy preparing her self to punch a hole into his skull. At the moment she was bringing her fist down on him he grabbed it and easily stopped her attack throwing her into a wall.

''Do you give up?'' Vegeta asked a beaten Aria.

She still tried to get herself back up and was able to get back on her feet but she was in bad shape Vegeta didn't even use a fraction of his strength, the saiyan saw that she was still fighting against his will so he knew what to do to finish her. Rising his right hand with his index and middle fingers up Vegeta lifted a small piece of rock from the ground and threw it at the asari's leg, breaking it.

''I again repeat myself. Do you give up?'' Vegeta roared, approaching Aria.

She again started glowing blue ready to fire at Vegeta who stepped on her broken leg to keep her down.

''Fine! I'll let you keep Omega but from now on you answer to me.'' Vegeta said, in a very calm and disturbing tone

Lifting his foot from the fallen asari's leg he walked back to Nappa who was had already opened the door to exit the arena. The saiyan gave the scouter back to his chief and both of them walked away leaving the soldiers to help here.

Meanwhile Raditz and Lusia were still walking around the market where like she said. Lusia had been buying things for the ship and Raditz had used his scouter to scout the area and it was really boring to him because nothing really showed a challenge to him.

''You never told me Lusia, where did you get your fighting skills from?'' The saiyan asked.

''I was a mercenary before coming to work for this company.'' She replied in a somewhat sad tone.

''What else? I feel that there is something more than that.'' He said, showing a hint of concern.

''I was a mercenary when I was younger and one time me and my team were sent to this colony where we were suppose to raid it and retrieve a certain stolen artifact. Once we got there things went bad and a lot of people died including my team...people who had been basically my family for years dead...'' She said, starting to cry in the end.

Raditz looked on at this sad figure who much like him and the other remaining saiyans had lost their family and he embraced her crying self. Lusia was sobbing on his chest tears flowing down her face and in the middle of all that crowd he was just there embracing her silently. For a moment they stayed like that till she started punching him away forcing a very confused Raditz to back.

''I'm sorry but don't do that!'' She spat at him while cleaning her tears.

Raditz didn't understand her reaction till his scouter started beeping and it was a call from Vegeta who was ordering him to regroup at Afterlife. When the call ended he looked around and Lusia had disappeared in the crowed and he went almost into a panic because he didn't want to disappoint his prince, he took to the sky and started scanning and easily found her.

''Where did you go?'' He roared landing in front of her.

''I went to clean my face!'' she yelled back/

''Good. Now let's go!'' he said placing his arm around her waist and flying off in the direction of the club.


End file.
